Gaku and Kaiko
by HappyNeko
Summary: Two love birds became two male Vocaloids. Would they choose to love each other, or would they end their love story? Is it possible to do both?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **

**This has GakupoxKaito in it, not GakupoxKaiko. **

**The title isn't very creative, but I couldn't think of a good title at the moment.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I love you..." I told her. My long, purple hair hung down as I leaned to kiss her.

Her lovely, short, blue hair pricked my cheeks, but it didn't bother me.

"Gaku, our marriage is next week, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Kaiko, are you ready?" I asked.

Kaiko was quiet for a moment. I looked at her troubled face. She looked down and nodded slowly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her. I really wanted to know. "You can tell me."

She stared at me for a moment, then burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Gaku, I've been keeping a secret from you..." she said in a shaky voice. "The doctor told me that I have a sickness without a known cure, and I would die soon."

It felt like I had a miniature heart attack, or the world just exploded inside of me.

_I remembered when I met her. 5 years ago..._

She was wearing a blue dress with laces on the bottom. She was walking in town, all alone. Her hair danced in the wind. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I went up to her, of course.

"Hello. My name is Gaku, pleased to meet you." I said with a small bow.

Kaiko laughed and smiled the prettiest, most brightest smile.

"My name is Kaiko. You have such nice, long hair for a man." She said.

_I proposed to her a month ago._

She was so happy, she danced with joy.

"Gaku, thank you!" she cried out.

_But now..._

I hugged her. I held her in my arms tightly, I never wanted to let her go.

"Gaku, stop! Let me go before you catch the illness too!" she whispered, frightened.

"It's okay, Kaiko. love you. I don't care if I die, if I'm dying with **you**."

_A week has passed..._

Me and Kaiko were very sick in the hospital. The nurses and doctors shouted and yelled as our heart beats got slower...and slower . . . . and . . . .

I prayed to God. _"Please...let us be reborn...together.."_

Then, everything went blank. I can't remember what happened next.

_"Gakupo...Kaito...Waking up..."_

A voice called us. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in a small, white room.

I saw a man with a white cloak and glasses.

"I'm glad you're awake, Vocaloid Gakupo." He said.

"Vocaloid Kaito is awake as well!" shouted another man next to him.

_Kaito...?_

I turned my head to the right of me. There, I saw another man lying down. He had short blue hair, a scarf, and a long white coat. He was staring back at me. He smiled the prettiest, most brightest smile I'd ever seen...

_Thank you..._

* * *

**I know that was really short, but I'm working on Chapter 2. I promise it would be (slightly) better.**

**Please Review! **


	2. First Night

**A/N: **

**Now, this Fanfiction is going to become confusing.**

**If you don't want all of the confusion and you want to end it as ****_"Kaito and Gakupo became a Vocaloid and lived happily ever after..."_**** then ****_stop right here._**

**If you want to continue the story, go ahead. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Me and Kaito got ourselves a voice and they gave us a Demo Song to sing. The people in the small white room left us alone for the night after the busy, long day. When everyone left, me and Kaito laid down on the floor.

I couldn't sleep, everything was confusing. All I knew was that me and Kaiko were reborn together into some kind of singer. What are Vocaloids? Is that what we became?

The room had no windows, and it was pitch black inside.

I wonder if Kaito is scared of the dark...Kaiko was always scared of the dark.

Maybe I should talk to her, I mean,_ him_...

After a while, I got up and searched around the room blindly, trying to find the light switch.

When I felt a bump on the wall, I pushed it. The lights came on

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the blinding light. When I could see clearly again, I saw Kaito sitting up. He was still half asleep, his eyes were still shut and he looked dizzy.

"Gakupo...what are you doing?" He opened one eye slightly. I could tell he was very tired.

"Sorry Kaiko- I mean Kaito. I thought maybe we could talk..." I sat next to him and smiled.

Kaito rubbed his sleepy eyes and licked his cracked lips. Then, he pinched his cute, chubby cheeks. He turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Okay...I'm listening." He spread out his legs and put his hands on his knees. I always found that position quite uncomfortable, but Kaiko used to sit like that all the time.

That made me smile, Kaito is very cute.

I scooted up to sit face to face with him.

"So, um, do you remember me?" I asked hopefully.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"We just met...Didn't we?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I mean, I remember _you._ You were a girl named Kaiko, and we died together from a sickness-" I started to explain.

"I...I don't know what you're saying...I don't remember anything before today..." Kaito frowned.

I sighed. "So you don't remember the times we spent together?"

Kaito shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

I was surprised that only I remembered our past.

Maybe it was better that Kaito didn't remember. Kaiko wouldn't be happy if she knew she was reborn into a guy.

I sighed again. I turned off the light and went to sleep without continuing our conversation.

I didn't _really_ sleep of course. I stood awake all night thinking about Kaito.

I was really hoping he remembered me. Why can't he remember?

I didn't understand anything anymore.

**Kaito's POV**

Gakupo woke me up earlier that night, asking me if I still remembered my past, if I remembered him.

_Of course I did._

He was the greatest thing that happened in my past, but I had to lie to him.

The very moment I woke up as a Vocaloid, I noticed I was a male. I didn't want Gakupo to go out with a guy, so I had to lie. If I told him that I don't remember him, he won't go out with me, or get married with me, or anything. We'll just be friends, just like how guys are supposed to be.

I'll miss being a girl, and kissing Gaku...

But I'm Kaito now. I'm a **guy**. It's best if we don't love each other. I don't want anyone to think Gakupo is _gay_, or give him a bad reputation.

I tried to sleep in the darkness, but I was always scared of the dark. I started to panic a little, thinking about all the _things_ that could be hiding in the room.

But then I heard Gakupo whispering to himself. I can't make out the words he's saying, but his voice calmed me down.

I wish I didn't have to lie to him...

If only I was reborn as a girl, I could still love Gakupo...

Life is very confusing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Girl Friends?

**A/N: **

**I decided to add more characters to this, but some of the characters never really do anything...**

**There is a little bit of GakupoxLuka in this chapter, but I promise it'll end up as GakupoxKaito!**

**I'm glad you're still reading this fanfiction, thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Today I woke up extra early. It's a special day, me and my friends are going to meet two new Vocaloids.

I got dressed in my finest clothes and brushed my beautiful, long, salmon pink hair a million times. I always made a good first impression. I practiced greeting the newbies.

"Hello, my name is Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you!" I talked to my reflection in my mirror.

I smiled and headed out my room. I ran because I knew I was probably late.

My friends were waiting for me outside of the new comer's room. We all lived in one big building, it kind of looked like a hospital with many white rooms.

"There she is!" Meiko grinned and pointed at me as I approached them.

"You're late Luka!" The blonde twins shouted in unison.

"Sorry, Rin, Len." I patted their cute heads.

"We almost went in without you. I'm glad you came." Miku said as she slowly opened the door.

The first thing that caught my eyes was a man with long, purple hair.

He sat next to another man with blue, short hair. They seem to be very good friends.

I noticed the man was staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

**Gakupo's POV**

Some girls walked into our room. There was this blonde kid, I didn't know if he was a girl or a boy at first, but then I heard his pre puberty voice. I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh at the little boy. I put on my serious face and tried to think of something else.

_Who are they?_

I wondered if they were Vocaloids too.

They lined up across the small room and whispered to each other.

I felt uncomfortable being with a bunch of girls, I was used to being alone with Kaiko.

I tried not to, but I kept staring at one of girls. She had pink hair and an outfit that could've came from the I remembered, I_ am_ in the future. She was so beautiful. I decided that I should talk to her later.

Then I remembered Kaiko. I can't love that new girl, my love is Kaiko! So instead of talking to her, I parked my bottom next to Kaito and I was determined to stay there with him.

Kaito, on the other hand, seemed to really want to get to know the new girls. He got up and approached a brown haired girl with a short skirt and long, brown boots. Her tummy was bare and her top only covered her chest. I didn't know Kaito liked girls like that. He walked up to her with a nice, warm smile. As Kaito spoke to the girl, another girl with long green hair in pig tails stared at him. Looks like she got a crush on him. The blonde little kids also seems to like Kaito a lot.

Great. He was popular with girls _and_ kids. I guess I can't love Kaiko forever, she's a guy now.

I sat there awkwardly alone.

I noticed the girl I have been staring at didn't crowd around Kaito like the rest of her friends.

She glanced at me a couple of times. I waited her to speak to me or something.

I soon realized she want _me_ to approach_ her._ I got up and stood next to her. She blushed and stared at the ground, probably wondering what she should do. I looked around the room, pretending to be bored. Finally, she spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you!" She said and smiled.

I was surprised at how beautiful her voice sounded. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't that high either. She spoke clearly and nicely.

I nodded in reply. She seemed disappointed, as if she wanted something more...

"My name is Gakupo." I said and put out my hand. She shook it gently.

She introduced me to her friends.

"The blonde twins are Rin and Len. The green haired girl is Miku. The girl with the short brown hair is Meiko. We are all Vocaloids just like you."

I pointed at Kaito. "This is my friend, Kaito."

Kaito glanced at Luka, smiled, then continued to talk to his new friends.

Luka and I talked about songs she sang before. I loved listening to her voice. At first I just stood there, nodding after every few sentences. After a while, I found myself talking back to her, laughing and once in a while arguing.

"You should keep your hair in a ponytail." I advised her. "If you keep it in a ponytail, it wont get in your way, and it's much stylish."

"I like having my hair free and not tied up." She stroked her haired. I laughed, I didn't know why. Luka didn't mind me laughing after everything she says. She said I made the room feel bright and lively. I was going to compliment her back, but it was already 12:00. I was starving, I didn't eat anything for a while now.

Some people in white clothes came in with food. To my surprise, each person only got one type of food. Miku ate leeks, the twins ate bananas and oranges, and Luka ate tuna. I didn't understand how icecream and sake made a meal, but Kaito and Meiko enjoyed it. I ended up having eggplants. I never ate eggplants raw before, but it was worth a try. I took a bite out of it, it tasted nice actually. I didn't really liked eggplants, or any other vegetables, before I became a Vocaloid, but now it's my favorite food.

I never really solved the question of why each person only ate their favorite thing, but it didn't really matter.

Luka really liked tuna, she ate tons of it. My stomach felt like exploding, and I only ate a two eggplants. I guess you don't need to eat much when you are a Vocaloid.

I wondered how Luka could eat so much. Girls are very strange.

After lunch, everyone compared voices with each other, showed off their singing skills and we sang different songs. I can't remember how many songs we sang together, probably a lot. I never had so much fun, and I never really liked singing, but I suddenly enjoyed it. The lonely, plain room seem to be brighter and more cheerful. Maybe it was because Luka was there...

Soon, it was getting dark, not that I saw outside, but I knew it should be from the clock.

Before she left, Luka came up to me. She played with her hair and constantly glanced at the floor.

"Um...Gakupo...I know we just met...But...Do you want to go on a date Friday?" She asked. Today was Wednesday, so Friday is the day after tomorrow.

I didn't know how to reply._ I_ was the one who asked Kaiko out. I smiled and tried to think of what to say to her.

"_I'll think about it_" I said and nodded.

The pretty girl walked outside humming cheerfully, smiling, and blushing, as if I had accepted her date. After seeing that, It'll be hard to reject her.

When everyone left, I noticed Kaito staring at the door with an emotionless face. I wondered if he was jealous of Luka, or he missed Meiko and the girls. I decided not to think about it so much.

That night, we didn't talk. We didn't eat dinner either, we were still full from lunch, and anyway, we didn't have anything to eat. Kaito and I slept in the quiet, dark room.

I think I was just imagining it, but I thought I heard Kaito cry for a moment.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter was as good as the others...But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! Thank you~**


	4. Hmph

**Gakupo's POV**

I woke up early, hoping Kaito would be up too. I wanted to talk to him again, but unfortunately, Kaito was still asleep. He's probably tired from yesterday. I smiled at his sleepy face, it was cute. I yawned and went back to sleep.

I woke up again a couple hours later. Kaito was sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. I grinned.

"Good morning Kaito!" I greeted cheerfully.

Kaito glanced at me, and then looked the other way.

"Hmph." he said glumly.

_Hmph?_ Kaito is acting very strange today. Did I say something wrong?

I tried to talk to him, but everytime I tried he'll only respond with "Hmph".

In the afternoon we were practicing singing some of our songs. Some people in white jackets came in.

One person requested us to sing "Magnet" together. I loved that song. We sang it perfectly, and everyone loved it. At the end of our singing practice, I went up to Kaito. I patted his head and smiled.

"You did great! Hey Kaito..."

He grabbed my arm and pushed it away. He made his hands into a fist and stomped across the room. He stood by himself with his arms crossed.

"Hmph." he said.

Something was upsetting Kaito. Was it me?

During break, I offered Kaito my eggplants. He took one look at them, and shook his head.

"Ah, well, okay." I said. "Can I sit with you?"

He shook his head. "No." he said coldly.

I decided to keep away from him until he cools down his anger. So, I sat alone and nibbled on my eggplant.

We took a couple more voice tests and singing practices. I sang a few songs on my own, and Kaito sang on his own too. When Kaito was singing his second song, I gave him a thumbs up, but he didn't see it.

"Stop!" One of the people with white jackets interrupted his song. "Kaito... Your singing isn't as cheerful as I hoped it would sound." he shook his head.

Kaito just stared at the ground and bit his lips.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but you can't sing today. I don't think I can work with you anymore, not with_ that_ voice." The guy and two other people went out of the room without saying anything else. Kaito and I just watched them leave quietly.

Kaito stood there, kind of shocked. I was shocked too. In my opinion, he sounded great! No one ever thought he didn't sound right. This guy was wrong about Kaito's singing!

I ran after the guy. I needed to talk to him. I caught up to him in the hallway. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Please! Give Kaito another chance!" I pleaded him.

"I'm sorry Gakupo, but Kaito isn't just good enough for me-" He struggled to get himself free from my grip.

"Well, he's good enough for me." I raised my voice. "And if he's good enough for _me_, he's good enough for _you_."

His two friends tried to separate me and the guy.

"This is none of your business!" I hissed. "It's between me and him!"

The two backed away, surprised. I gripped his hands tightly and dragged him back to the room with all my strength.

**No one** is going to leave Kaito like that.

I pushed him inside the room. He stumbled a little, but caught himself.

"Give him another chance, please! I wont let you leave until you do!" I shouted, blocking the door.

There was a lot of whispering in the room.

Kaito came up to me, tears already went down his pretty face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I hugged him.

"Let me go..." He said, his voice shaking.

_"Hmph."_ I said. I hugged him tighter. "I know I'm the reason you were angry today. Whatever I did, forgive me. I love you." I whispered into his ear.

My shoulder got wet with Kaito's tears, but I didn't mind. He hugged me back. I kind of rocked back and forth, as if I'm trying to calm down a crying baby.

I looked up and mouthed to the people in the jackets to give us a minute. They nodded.

"Look, Kaito, I told the guy to give you another chance. OK?" I said gently. "Let's show him how good you can _really_ sing."

Kaito nodded. I wiped his tears, and he went back up to sing. I watched him sing. He sang with feeling, smiled brightly and often danced in the middle of the song. He gave his best to this song.

At the end, everyone clapped.

"Kaito! Your voice is truly amazing!" One person said.

"Please, sing my songs!" another pleaded.

I smiled.

Kaito and I talked about songs the rest of the day.

That night I thought of something.

Maybe I should stay with Kaito a little longer.

I decided to cancel my date with Luka tomorrow.

Why?

Because, like I said before; **No one** is going to leave Kaito like that. _He needs me now._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I think that was sweet...sort of.**

**I messed up a little and I may have put Kaito OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Letters

**Gakupo's POV**

It makes me feel so bad to see Luka sad, but I had to tell her.

"Hey, maybe we can go on a date next month?" I told her.

She was quiet for a moment. She nodded and ran back into her room. I went back into my room too.

I was happy. Now that Luka is out of our way, I can spend more time with Kaito. But, I was also sad, I didn't want to disappoint Luka...

All morning I spent time with Kaito. We had fun, and it was great. We talked about music and singing and other interests we had, and we also played some board games that was given to us.

But, in the afternoon, I started to get some letters from Luka...

I noticed a pretty blue envelope was next to the door. I opened it and found a letter, it was pink and yellow, and it was written with a glittery red pen. I read it.

_"Gakupo, why did you cancel our date?"_

I sighed and wrote back on the back of the letter.

_"I wanted to spend more time with Kaito."_

I slid the letter under Luka's door.

**Luka's POV**

I found a letter on the floor. I was curious of why Gakupo cancelled our date. Did he get a new girlfriend? I opened the letter and read it.

He wanted to spend time with Kaito.

_But why?_ He could spend time with him anytime he wants! They shared the same room! I took out another piece of paper and wrote down more questions, questions I didn't want to ask in person.

_"Do you love Kaito more than me? Is that why you want to spend more time with him, instead of me?"_

I gave the letter to Gakupo and waited on my bed.

A piece of paper slipped through the door. I picked it up. In big, bold, red letters, it said.

_**"YES!"**_

I was shocked by his reply._ Yes?!_

I had more and more questions to ask him. I wrote at least twenty or more letters. I dumped them in front of Gakupo's door, knocked on his door, and ran away. I wanted to know as much as I can about Gakupo.

**Gakupo's POV**

I gave Luka a letter telling her I loved Kaito. I thought maybe she'll stop giving me letters if she knew I didn't love her so much. I was wrong. I got so many letters, my eyes became tired after reading them all.

_"Are you gay?"_ One of the letters said.

_"No."_ I replied.

_"What makes Kaito so special? Why do you love him more?"_ Another said.

_"He's the most wonderful guy I've ever met."_ I wasn't being completely honest, Kaiko was the most wonderful girl I've ever met.

A few hours later, more and more letters came.

It took me all day to reply to all of the letters. Finally, I finished and dumped them all in front of Luka's room. I went back to my room, and fell asleep on the floor. I was so tired, and I didn't eat anything for the whole day.

**. . .**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I was too hungry to sleep. I yawned and looked around the room.

"Huh?" I found an eggplant next to me, and there was a letter attached to it.

I opened the letter. _Was this one from Luka too?_

I read the letter and smiled.

_"Dear Gakupo, I saw you writing a lot of letters to Luka. You must be tired. I found you on the floor sleeping, and I thought you might be hungry so I got some eggplants for you. I didn't want to wake you up. Anyway, thanks for spending time with me in the morning. Why didn't you go on a date with Luka? From, Kaito."_

I ate my eggplant, and crawled up to where Kaito was sleeping. I laid next to him, and whispered into his ears.

**"I love you, even more than Luka."**

* * *

**This chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
